


El color del cielo

by HarukaSpiegel



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaSpiegel/pseuds/HarukaSpiegel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Según la sociedad, Haruka es un cocinero inadaptado con graves problemas para socializar. A los ojos de sus amigos, Haruka es un chico que ama el silencio y tiene una gran obsesión por el agua; a él le da igual. Haru piensa que todos ellos son idiotas, pero cuando conoce a Makoto Tachibana, el bombero, sabe que debe hacer algunas excepciones a partir de ahora que el color del cielo ha tomado el tono del verde más hermoso que sólo ha visto en los ojos de Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un idioma diferente

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí está otro Future Fish!AU. Ahora será un multi-chapter con mucho drama y angst. Espero les guste. El título y la frase que inspira este primer capítulo está inspirado en la canción "The Misfit Go" de OLDCODEX.

“ _Incluso los días que se opusieron a la dirección del viento, han olvidado el color del cielo_ ”.

* * *

 

El cielo fue siempre del mismo color para Haru. Gris.

Un tono de gris tan monótono y triste que no inspiraba ningún sentimiento en él que no fuera indiferencia y melancolía. Nunca se encendió esa chispa dentro de su corazón al ver esos colores radiantes que explotaban sobre el cielo en aquellos días de festivales.

Para los demás, el azul que brillaba por todos lados alegraba sus almas y les daba fuerzas para seguir viviendo cada día. Su madre, por ejemplo, sonreía cada vez que su padre la miraba con los ojos más azules que jamás haya conocido. Su expresión se volvía radiante mientras ambos compartían un beso de despedida en la puerta principal de la casa.

Haruka nunca entendió por qué el azul era importante en la vida de su mamá. Él heredó los ojos de su padre, y su corazón jamás latió con fuerza al ver sus propios ojos reflejados en el agua.

Para la abuela de Haruka, el rojo simbolizaba la pasión y el amor que aún sentía dentro de ella al recordar a su esposo. Haru nunca conoció a su abuelo, pero ella le habló en muchas ocasiones sobre lo amoroso y detallista que era; sobre la dedicación y cariño que siempre le profesó.

Claro, Haru aún era pequeño para entender las suaves palabras de su abuela, pero suponía que ella sentía ese amor cada vez que miraba las rosas del jardín. Tal vez las fresas le recordaban su primer beso y las manzanas el día de su boda.

Haruka nunca entendió por qué el rojo fue importante para su abuela. Él relacionó el rojo a la sangre; cada vez que resbaló sobre las rocas o las espinas de las flores se enterraban en su piel, la sangre brotaba y sólo le causaba dolor. Nunca hubo amor o pasión; sólo dolor.

El blanco era pureza, bondad. El amarillo representaba a la energía e inteligencia; el morado, poder. A él nunca le importó el significado que los colores tenían en la vida de las personas. Jamás pudo entender ese idioma que, al parecer, todos hablaban. Se sentía como un extranjero en tierras lejanas.

Y ha sido así desde el día de su nacimiento.

* * *

Haruka encendió el pequeño radio que estaba sobre la repisa, y la música alegre que tocaba la estación se dejó escuchar por toda la cocina. Mientras trabajaba en una pequeña cafetería en el centro de la ciudad, le gustaba distraerse oyendo diversos programas radiofónicos. Había veces en las que la carga laboral era tan ligera que en poco tiempo terminaba de limpiar el lugar y lavar todos los utensilios. Necesitaba mantener la mente ocupada para que los recuerdos no llegaran a él.

Después de terminar su formación como chef, Nanase consiguió empleo en una cafetería llamada “Pez del futuro”, un agradable y pequeño lugar que se encontraba cerca de la estación de bomberos. Realmente el dueño se alegraba de tenerlo ahí, pues era un viejo amigo de su abuela y siempre admiró la buena sazón de ella. Ni siquiera le pidió referencias ni documentos que avalaran su experiencia, con sólo escuchar su apellido y probar algunos platillos que le pidió preparar, el dueño le dio el trabajo a Haruka sin dudar. Al de cabello negro le dio igual el pasado que el hombre tuvo con su familia, pero necesitaba dinero para vivir y oportunidades así no se repetirían.

Se preparó una taza de té y se sentó en el pequeño comedor que se encontraba en una esquina de la gran cocina, los empleados solían almorzar y descansar ahí. La música siguió sonando, una melodía pegajosa que había estado de moda desde hace semanas.

―¿De nuevo esa canción? La odio tanto ―el mesero en turno dijo mientras entraba a la cocina y buscaba su bento en el refrigerador―. Ni siquiera es hermosa, no entiendo su éxito.

Ese era Rei Ryugazaki. Un chico de veintiún años que estudiaba su primer año en la universidad. La razón por la cual apenas iniciaba sus estudios la había olvidado a los cinco minutos de haber conocido al chico. A Haruka sólo le interesaba que Rei hiciera bien su trabajo y no le diera molestias, su vida personal quedaba fuera de aquella cocina.

El chico de lentes calentó su almuerzo en el microondas y cuando terminó, se sentó frente a Haruka. Por lo general Rei era silencioso y hablaba sólo lo estrictamente necesario en horario laboral; eso le agradaba al chef.

“ _Y estamos de regreso_ ” dijo el locutor del programa que escuchaban, lleno de energía. “ _Espero les haya agradado el anterior bloque musical. Conmigo siempre tendrán la mejor y más nueva música de todo Japón. Y ahora, seguiremos con el tema del día_ ”, Haruka no recordó el tema que trató el locutor toda la tarde, así que prestó atención mientras miraba comer a Rei.

“ _¿Cómo evitar accidentes caseros? Todos saben que es bastante fácil provocar un accidente en casa, en la escuela o en el trabajo. Y todo por culpa de un descuido, ¿no es eso bastante triste? Caídas por líquidos derramados, en la bañera. Quemaduras, golpes… pero mejor que los expertos nos den algunos consejos para evitarlos y cuidar nuestra integridad. Demos la bienvenida al miembro del cuerpo de bomberos más lindo de todo Japón_ ”.

―Me exaspera bastante ese locutor, ¿a ti no, Haruka-senpai? ―Preguntó Rei, le dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida mientras miraba a Haru, que sólo dio un pequeño gruñido evasivo.

Música y aplausos inundaron la cocina, dando la bienvenida al sujeto que, según el locutor, era el bombero más lindo del país. Era una pena que fuese por radio.

“ _No digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas, Nagisa_ ”.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviese para Haruka. Aquella voz sonó tan suave y melodiosa, que parecía algo divino, un ser fuera de este mundo que vino a iluminar a la gente con su voz. Haruka miró el aparato con sumo interés, quería seguir escuchando a la voz. Su corazón se calmaba y latía en una suave armonía que se desconcertó por un momento. Jamás le había pasado eso al escuchar a alguien hablar.

Emociones que creyó enterradas bajo una gran capa de tierra florecían dentro de su ser. Y era tan ridículo. Haruka realmente quería reír a carcajadas delante de Rei, del dueño y de todos los clientes, porque no era posible que un desconocido le hiciera sentir tantas cosas que ni siquiera la gente más allegada a él pudo.

Pero Haru sabía que era una fantasía. Algo irreal que sólo le pasaba porque la soledad había sido su compañera desde hace bastante tiempo.

Suspiró, era un día raro. Siguió escuchando el programa de radio.

“ _Yo sólo digo la verdad, Mako-chan. Bueno, bueno, no nos salgamos del tema. Como decía, hoy nos acompaña Makoto Tachibana, miembro del cuerpo de bomberos de la zona oriente_ ”, oh, era la estación que estaba cerca de la cafetería. “ _Y nos hablará sobre cómo prevenir accidentes en nuestra casa o trabajo. Adelante, Mako-chan_ ”

“ _Gracias, Nagisa. Estoy un poco nervioso, jamás había estado en la radio. No sean muy duros conmigo si me equivoco_ ”. El bombero volvió a utilizar el tono suave que hizo que Haruka se desconectara del mundo.

“ _No te preocupes, Mako-chan. No creo que haya un ser en este planeta que sea duro contigo. Tú eres la encarnación del bien, un ángel que ha venido a iluminarnos con su amor y dulzu…_ ”

“ _Basta, Nagisa, no digas esas cosas. Como miembro del cuerpo de bomberos de la zona oriente, he venido a hablarles sobre los accidentes y cómo prevenirlos. ¿Cuántos de ustedes han olvidado apagar la estufa? ¿O dejar productos de limpieza al alcance de los niños? Hay bastantes situaciones que pueden ocasionar accidentes. Sin embargo, nosotros podemos evitarlos si seguimos estas recomendaciones…_ ”

Y Haruka siguió escuchando al bombero hablar sobre accidentes hasta que llegaron los clientes al lugar.

La voz que le causó sentir emociones ridículas estuvo presente el resto de la tarde.

* * *

Fue un jueves por la tarde cuando la tormenta roja llegó a la cafetería. Haruka lo llamaba así por la intensidad que el pelirrojo irradiaba siempre. Rin Matsuoka era un policía bastante activo, le gustaba llegar siempre a la cafetería y hablar con Rei a todo volumen, saludaba al dueño como si fueran los mejores amigos y hubo veces en las que se metía hasta la cocina sólo para molestarlo.

Si Rin pensaba que era amistoso y agradable, Haruka lo creía entrometido y frustrante. Pero nunca fue molesto.

Nanase conoció al policía hace cuatro años en la piscina pública. Llevaba ya un año en Tokio y nunca se tomó la molestia de conocer a la gente. Sus vecinos eran ruidosos y los compañeros de la escuela gastronómica eran gente petulante, así que él estaba mejor solo.

Pero aquel día en la piscina fue diferente. El chico de cabello rojo lo observó nadar bastantes minutos desde algunos carriles de distancia. Cuando se acercó, lo retó a una carrera y no dejó de hablar hasta que Haruka aceptó. Quiso retarlo en todas las especialidades de natación, pero él se negó argumentando que sólo nadaba libre. Rin estuvo de acuerdo en nadar y pronto se dedicaron a esforzarse en ganar. Como era de esperarse, Haruka Nanase ganó todas las carreras; se sorprendió bastante en ver la sonrisa llena de emoción de Rin.

Y a partir de ese día, Rin se convirtió en el único amigo que Haru tuvo en mucho tiempo.

Era una amistad basada en la competencia, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en algo más profundo. Matsuoka lo visitaba seguido y no paraba de hablar de su vida. Tenía una hermana menor a la que cuidaba como un loco celoso; según él, ningún hombre era digno de Gou y le partiría la cara al que se atreviera a salir con ella. Incluso Haru se llevó una amenaza por parte de su amigo.

También le contó sobre su padre y su sueño de ser nadador olímpico. Él quiso seguir su sueño, pero por problemas que Haruka no recordaba, Rin tuvo que abandonar ese sueño. Aunque, a Haru le constaba, su amigo era feliz en su trabajo como policía. Le encantaba patrullar la ciudad y ser útil a la gente en desgracia. Incluso era voluntario para visitar hospitales infantiles y alegrar a los niños enfermos. Nanase estaba orgulloso de él.

Rin nunca obligó a Haruka a hablar más de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Aprendió a no hacer preguntas sobre el pasado que tanto hizo sufrir a Haru; incluso se calló y fingió no haber visto las cicatrices en las muñecas de Haruka. Rin entendió que ese no era un asunto que le importara, pero a partir de ese día el pelirrojo cambió su actitud hacia él. Se preocupaba por él a un nivel diferente. Cuidaba de él cuando se enfermaba y le hacía compañía en sus días de soledad.

Haruka llegó a pensar que Rin sentía lástima por él, pero después de discutir con él le quedó claro que no era así.

Rin era un gran chico al que, aunque fuera impulsivo y algo cursi, podría llamar un verdadero amigo.

―Haruka-senpai, Rin-san está aquí y ha pedido que tú le tomes la orden ―Nanase rodó los ojos y se limpió las manos llenas de harina. Dio a Rei una señal para decirle que él se encargaba de la tormenta roja.

Cuando salió de la cafetería, pudo ver a Rin sentado en las mesas del exterior; al pelirrojo le encantaba comer sintiendo el viento sobre el rostro.

Haru se paró frente al policía, que sonreía mostrando sus extraños dientes. Nunca supo por qué Rin poseía esa dentadura, tal vez un accidente de la niñez o una mala atención dental. De lo que estaba seguro fue que era algo atemorizante.

―Hey, Haru, ¿un poco lento el negocio, no? ―Rin apoyó su cabeza en su mano derecha, en actitud burlona.

―Un poco. ¿Qué es lo que vas a pedir, Rin? ―Haruka tomó una pequeña libreta de su mandil y un bolígrafo, listo para anotar el pedido de su amigo.

―Uy, ¿qué clase de actitud es ésta, Haru? Se supone que debes atender a los clientes con una sonrisa en el rostro y una voz alegre.

―Lo haría si yo fuese el mesero, pero resulta ser que soy el chef –dijo, son quitar la vista de la libreta―; ¿qué vas a ordenar?

―Eres un aguafiestas, ¿lo sabías? ―Rin dio un pequeño golpe en la mesa mientras se hundía en su asiento.

―¿Vas a pedir algo o sólo estás aquí para molestar? ―Haru dio media vuelta, dispuesto a regresar a su amada cocina cuando Rin lo sujetó del mandil café que traía puesto.

―Vamos, Haru. No te molestes. Quiero una hamburguesa doble, patatas fritas y una malteada de fresa.

―¿En serio vas a pedir eso? ―preguntó el chico de ojos azules mientras anotaba la orden.

―Soy un hombre sencillo, no estoy interesado en la alta cocina. Prefiero comer cosas normales y en gran cantidad.

De repente, una tonada llena de ritmo sonó por todo el lugar, capturando la atención de Haru. Era el teléfono celular de Rin que sonaba. El pelirrojo abrió el pequeño aparato y sonrió a la pantalla, Nanase creyó que las mejillas de Rin dolían al sonreír de esa manera. El policía le informó a Haru que era un email, como si él le hubiese pedido algún informe.

―Es mi compañero de piso. Dice que llegará en un momento.

―¿Tienes un compañero?

Rin le dedicó una mirada llena de molestia. No era culpa de Haru que olvidara el noventa por ciento de todo lo que Rin le contaba.

―Compartimos departamento desde hace cinco meses. Yo te lo dije, Haru ―al ver que Haru se encogió de hombros, dio un gran suspiro en señal de derrota―. Como sea, mal amigo, que sean dos hamburguesas, dos órdenes de patatas fritas y dos malteadas: una de fresa y otra de chocolate.

―Está bien, ¿otra cosa? ―preguntó Haru, dando golpecitos a la libreta con el bolígrafo.

―No. Puedes retirarte.

Si no fuese porque estaban en el exterior, Haru hubiese pateado el trasero de Rin con todas sus fuerzas. Suspiró profundamente y contó hasta diez, la violencia no era parte de los principios del chef, aunque a veces deseaba golpear a la gente hasta que la sensación de molestia desapareciera.

Sin más, regresó a la cocina a preparar la comida de Rin. Mientras asaba la carne y freía las patatas, el programa de Nagisa sonaba con fuerza a través de la radio. Haru no era muy aficionado al locutor, pero siempre tenía la esperanza de que el bombero regresara y animara el ambiente con sus consejos.

Quince minutos después, fue al exterior de la cafetería para entregar la comida a Rin y a su compañero. Vio al policía sentado en la misma mesa de siempre hablando con un hombre de cabello castaño. Tal vez era el compañero de Rin con el que ya llevaba cinco meses compartiendo vivienda. Tal vez Haruka necesitaba prestarle un poco más de atención a su amigo.

Se acercó sosteniendo con fuerza la charola con la comida ordenada; cuando Rin lo observó, sonrió y golpeó la superficie de la mesa suavemente, asustando a su amigo castaño.

―Ya era tiempo de que llegara la comida ―Rin dijo, colocando una mano en el amplio hombro de su compañero―. Espero no te moleste, Makoto, he ordenado por ti.

Haruka observó al hombre llamado Makoto. Tenía ojos verdes y un tono bronceado en la piel, vestía un… ¿uniforme de bombero? El corazón del chef empezó a latir con rapidez. Tal vez, si la suerte estaba de lado de Nanase, este chico era el que fue al programa de radio.

Era lógico. La estación que mencionó el locutor quedaba cerca de la cafetería; el nombre del sujeto era el mismo y vestía como bombero. Si tan sólo escuchara su voz…

―No te preocupes, Rin. Realmente confío en tus decisiones ―Haru abrió los ojos enormemente.

Este chico que estaba sentado junto a Rin era el mismo que fue al programa de Nagisa. El mismo que hizo sentir a Haru cosas raras dentro de él con tan sólo escuchar su voz. Emociones ridículas que hicieron que encendiera la radio a la misma hora para escuchar de nuevo su voz, sin éxito. El trabajo se hizo un poco menos pesado al escuchar música mientras cocinaba y esperaba de nuevo a este hombre.

Haru trató de calmarse un poco y quiso colocar la bandeja con los platos sobre la mesa. Pero al estar haciéndolo, Rin se levantó bruscamente y empujó a Haruka, quien perdió el equilibrio. Toda la comida fue a dar sobre el cuerpo de Makoto. Los tres chicos se quedaron paralizados. Rin y Haruka miraron al bombero, quien tenía malteada sobre todo el cabello y rodajas de tomate sobre los hombros. Haruka no quiso ver el desastre en el que se convirtió la ropa de traga fuegos.

El chico mantenía una sonrisa algo nerviosa y sus ojos verdes miraban con horror toda la comida derramada sobre él. Haru miró con molestia a Rin, diciéndole con la mirada que toda la culpa era de él. Si tan sólo no hubiese empujado a Nanase, nada vergonzoso hubiese pasado.

¿Ahora qué pensaría el bombero de él? Vaya primera impresión.

Haruka esperaba que el chico no tomara represalias en su contra. Y que sus mejillas dejaran de arder.

Sin duda, la tormenta roja hizo de las suyas nuevamente.

* * *

 

_**Continuará…** _


	2. Tropezando con un extraño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El ambiente antes cordial se convirtió en un tenso silencio que duró algunos segundos. Haruka sólo pudo mirar con cierto horror reflejado en los ojos al bombero sentado frente a él, lleno de comida por todas partes.

El ambiente antes cordial se convirtió en un tenso silencio que duró algunos segundos. Haruka sólo pudo mirar con cierto horror reflejado en los ojos al bombero sentado frente a él, lleno de comida por todas partes. Nadie se atrevió a mover un músculo hasta que Rin, siendo Rin, empezó a gritarle a Haru.

―¿Pero qué demonios hiciste, Haru? ―Rin tomó una servilleta de tela y empezó a limpiar él mismo el rostro del castaño que, saliendo del shock, susurró que él podía limpiarse solo, pero el pelirrojo no lo escuchó.

―¿Yo? Pero si fuiste tú el que me empujó ―Haruka respondió, alzando un poco la voz―. Tú eres el culpable de este accidente, idiota.

―¡Yo sólo me he levantado! No te empujé, tú eres el responsable por tirarle a mi compañero de piso la comida encima; eres un torpe.

―Eh, ¿disculpen? ―El bombero volvió a susurrar, pero fue ignorado completamente por el policía y el chef.

―Ni creas que te voy a pagar eso, no seré responsable de tus torpezas.

Y la discusión siguió durante varios minutos. Haruka y Rin eran mejores amigos, pero eso no significaba que no discutieran. De hecho, lo hacían con frecuencia y por cualquier cosa que pasaba entre ellos. Desde la natación hasta cuánta caballa comía Haru. La mayoría de las veces nunca se ponían de acuerdo y el chef llegó a pensar que Rin sólo lo hacía para molestarle.

Y tal pareció que su pelea, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no duraría mucho tiempo.

Una voz suave se hizo presente en el lugar, callándolos al instante. Haru notó que la bella sonrisa del bombero desapareció para dar lugar a una expresión forzada de tranquilidad. Rin dejó de limpiar la misma zona del rostro con la servilleta.

―Chicos, no hace falta que discutan. Ha sido un accidente y no es culpa de alguien ―el de ojos verdes se quitó una rodaja de tomate del hombro derecho. 

Esas ridículas emociones que fluían a través de Haruka cuando escuchó la voz de Tachibana regresaron. Y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. La culpa era de Rin pero él tiró toda la comida sobre el chico, arruinando la primera impresión que Makoto tendría de él.

Sin embargo… ¿por qué le importaba qué pensara de él un completo extraño?

Viendo los infructíferos intentos del castaño de limpiarse con una pequeña servilleta, Haruka se quitó el mandil café que llevaba puesto y se lo entregó al bombero, desviando la mirada, apenado.

―Tómalo ―sus palabras fueron débiles, pero el chico las escuchó y dudó en tomarlo.

―No te preocupes, en serio ― el bombero se levantó de su asiento y empezó a sacudirse la comida de la ropa, que caía con un fuerte “plop” al piso; Rin miraba la escena fijamente―. La estación está muy cerca de aquí, así que iré a cambiarme en este momento. Mi turno está por empezar.

Haruka realmente estaba apenado con el amigo de Rin. Quería disculparse y ofrecerle pagar por la tintorería o algo, pero él nunca fue bueno con las palabras. Desde que era pequeño nunca vio la necesidad de hablar más de lo estrictamente necesario, problema que le llevó bastantes regaños de sus padres. Las pocas veces que ofreció disculpas fueron palabras escuetas que nadie creyó, pero que lo sacaban de algún apuro.

Dio un gran suspiro, y cuando abrió la boca para pedir perdón, el chico castaño sacó su billetera y colocó algunos billetes en la mesa. Miró a Rin apenado, disculpándose por irse tan rápido y dijo que lo miraría cuando su turno acabará. A Haruka le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y el corazón del chef saltó dentro de su pecho. 

A pesar de hacerlo pasar un mal rato, el bombero no lo culpó y hasta le sonrió. ¿Este chico era la bondad encarnada o algo?

Makoto caminó con rapidez hacia el pequeño callejón que se encontraba a un lado del restaurante y Haruka lo observó irse hasta que se perdió de vista. La explosión de color verde que sus ojos dejaron en Haruka, lentamente desaparecía.

El chef salió lentamente de su ensoñación al recordar a cierto pelirrojo que fue culpable de una de las mayores vergüenzas de Nanase. Giró bruscamente y lanzó con todas sus fuerzas el mandil café, que el bombero rechazó, al rostro de Rin.

El policía dio unos pasos torpes hacia atrás y tropezó con su silla, cayendo sobre su trasero. 

―¡Qué diablos haces, Haru! ―Rin exclamó, quitándose el mandil y tirándolo lejos, su trasero dolía al parecer, ya que no hizo ademán de levantarse.

―Eres un idiota, Rin ―un aura de molestia empezó a cubrir a Haru. Debía controlarse, aunque la tormenta roja siempre era algo que lo hacía perder los estribos, recordó que estaba en su trabajo y en la zona exterior, donde todo mundo podía verlo. No deseaba darle una mala imagen al lugar y que el jefe perdiera clientes, así que recogió el mandil del suelo y lo ató de nuevo a su cintura.

Al darse la vuelta para ingresar al local, vio a Rei observando la escena con rostro de preocupación. Llevaba todos los utensilios de limpieza cargados sobre sus brazos. Una idea cruzó su cabeza, haciéndolo hervir en venganza.

―¡Rin―san! ¿Qué haces tirado? ―gritó el chico de lentes, dispuesto a correr para ayudarle, pero fue detenido por las órdenes del chef.

―Rei ―dijo con voz calmada, sacudiendo el polvo de su uniforme―, Rin se ha ofrecido a limpiar el desastre que ha ocasionado. Ha dicho que te mereces un pequeño descanso ―y al terminar de hablar, dejó a los dos hombres solos. Oyó a Rei emocionarse por la mentira de Haruka y Rin sólo le siguió la corriente. Estaba seguro que la tormenta roja se vengaría muy pronto.

Pero no importaba, Rin había arruinado su primer encuentro con el bombero. Se merecía toda la ira de Haruka.

***

Ni siquiera entendía por qué estaba tan molesto. Azotaba las ollas contra la estufa, cortaba las verduras salvajemente y estuvo a punto de quemar a Rei con un sartén lleno de aceite hirviendo. El dueño le llamó la atención diciendo que no se desquitara con su pobre cocina, que si tenía problemas esperara a llegar a su casa para destruir cosas. Haruka se disculpó y trató de calmarse.

Claro, arruinó la comida de un cliente y probablemente jamás volvería al restaurante, pero la vida seguía, ¿no? En el mundo hay miles de clientes más y perder a uno no sería un problema. El negocio no quebraría, pensó, sentándose en la silla de madera. 

Dio un pequeño suspiro, ¿por qué le afectó tanto el accidente? Tal vez jamás tendría la oportunidad de escuchar la voz del bombero y eso estaba bien. ¿Cómo se llamaba, de todos modos? Por supuesto, Haru fingía no conocer el nombre del bombero.

Makoto Tachibana.

Sí, era ese.

De repente, tuvo una idea. ¿Qué tal si se disculpaba de alguna manera con Tachibana? Era compañero de departamento de Rin, así que él podría darle una disculpa en su nombre. Haruka nunca fue una persona que se disculpara con la gente y realmente nadie le creía; pero si alguien lo hiciera en su nombre, se evitaría la pena. Además, la tormenta roja le debía una muy grande. 

Nanase dejaría de pensar en el castaño y de sentir esa culpa por haberle arruinado el almuerzo.

Se levantó con rapidez y empezó a sacar ingredientes de la gran nevera con la que contaba la cocina. Mientras echaba huevos en un bol y los batía con energía de más, tomó su celular y marcó el único número que estaba en su lista de contactos. Era un hombre con pocos amigos, pensó.

Al tercer timbre, Rin contestó. Su tono de voz denotó su molestia al saber quién llamaba.

―Haruka Nanase ―susurró su nombre, Haru rodó los ojos por el dramatismo de su amigo―, después de lo que pasó hoy, ¡te atreves a llamarme y tú nunca lo haces! Eres un descarado, espero sea para disculparte.

―¿Puedes callarte? ―Colocó el teléfono entre su hombro y la oreja, para poder batir bien los huevos―. Necesito que repares los daños que ocasionó tu estupidez.

―¿Mi estupidez? Pero si fuiste tú, maldi… ―oyó un gran suspiro por parte de Rin, su vena dramática a veces abrumaba al chef―, está bien. Tú ganas. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Haruka se quedó en silencio mientras miraba atentamente los huevos batidos. Exactamente, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando? Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo apenas y se preocupaba por sí mismo, ¿por qué de repente se preocupaba por este bombero de ojos verdes y cabello castaño tan suave?

Diablos. Allí iba de nuevo.

Todo fue culpa de la Tormenta Roja. Rin debía solucionar las cosas. La vida a veces era injusta.

―Quiero que le lleves a tu amigo un almuerzo que estoy haciendo ―Haruka vació los huevos batidos sobre una sartén caliente y empezó a cocinarlos―. Es una disculpa por lo de hoy.

―¿Qué? ―Rin aguantó la risa todo lo que pudo, Haru pudo escuchar su respiración agitada―. Tú, Haruka Nanase. Haruka “sólo-me-importa-sentir-el-agua-muéranse-todos” Nanase, ¿quiere disculparse? Tú nunca lo has hecho conmigo.

El chef ignoró ese tono de reproche y pensó en una buena excusa para ello. Él también estaba sorprendido, realmente quería disculparse con el bombero por arruinar su comida. Claro, Rin no debía enterarse de ello.

―Fue idea del señor Yamazaki ―Haruka agregó sal a los huevos que tomaron un color dorado―. Él me obligó a hacerlo.

Rin rió tan fuerte que tuvo que disculparse con algunas personas. Haru rodó los ojos, ojalá se disculpara con él por ser tan idiota.

―Nanase ―Rin dijo, de repente recuperó la seriedad y el drama―. Hasta esta estación de policía puedo oler tu mentira. Conozco al señor Yamazaki y sé que es una buena persona, pero no creo que él te haya obligado. Así que dime, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón?

Guardó silencio por un momento. No había una verdadera razón, Haruka sólo se sentía mal por el bombero. Sólo eso. Hubiese hecho lo mismo con cualquier otra persona.

Bien, no cualquiera, pero el punto no era ese.

―Yo…

―Oh, Haru. Realmente no me importa, así que no gastes tus neuronas pensando en alguna excusa. Me gustaría ayudarte, pero tengo turno doble en la estación y estoy muy ocupado como para resolver tus torpezas. Te sugiero que le entregues ese almuerzo a Makoto tú mismo. En serio, ese chico es la bondad encarnada que estoy seguro que agradecerá que lo hagas tú. Además, la estación queda ridículamente cerca del restaurante, así que lleva tu trasero de pescado con Makoto y limpies esa mala impresión que dejaste. Quiero que él piense bien de mis amigos, ¿está bien? Adiós.

El chico de cabello negro tuvo que resistir el enorme impulso de arrojar su teléfono celular contra la pared, pero el dueño ya no quería más escándalo dentro de la cocina. Se conformó por insultar mentalmente a Matsuoka.

No le quedaba de otra que ir personalmente a disculparse con el bombero. Muy en el fondo, Haruka sabía que Rin tenía razón. 

Se apresuró a terminar el almuerzo, su hora de salida ya estaba cerca.

***

Una extraña sensación de nerviosismo envolvió todo el ser de Haruka. Él no sabía exactamente a que se debía pero tuvo que aguantarlo. Sus pasos eran más lentos que de costumbre y su agarre al almuerzo envuelto con un pañuelo azul se intensificó a medida que se acercaba a la estación de bomberos.

Esperaba que las palabras de Rin fueran ciertas y el chico no le guardara rencor por llenarlo de malteada y comida grasosa. 

Cuando Haruka llegó al lugar, no pudo evitar pensar en lo grande que era la estación. Los típicos camiones rojos estacionados mientras algunos bomberos los limpiaban mientras charlaban. Un grupo de niños maravillados ingresaban al lugar en una visita guiada, escuchaban con atención al bombero que cuidaría de ellos.

El chef tuvo que agudizar la vista para poder ver con más detalle a ese traga fuegos. Quedó paralizado momentáneamente cuando reconoció a Makoto Tachibana como el guía. No esperaba encontrarlo tan pronto.

Respiró profundo. Era bastante sencillo entregarle la comida, disculparse e invitarle a que siguiera yendo al restaurante. No era nada del otro mundo, no debía sentirse como una chica de quince años y… ¿entonces por qué su corazón latía tan rápido?

En un giro bastante repentino, Makoto se dio cuenta de la presencia de Haruka y con una pequeña sonrisa lo saludó brevemente. Sólo pudo escuchar su corazón latir y los demás sonidos se diluían lentamente. Esos ojos verdes iluminaban y despejaban el cielo cubierto por nubes grises. Nanase sólo quedó parado en la entrada, sin saber qué hacer.

El bombero llamó a su compañero y al parecer le pidió que se encargara de los niños, pues segundos después se dirigía hacia él.

Haruka tuvo que respirar profundo, se había olvidado de hacerlo. Se golpeó mentalmente por comportarse de esa manera, no era propio de él. 

Cuando el bombero estuvo frente a él, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Cabello castaño ondeaba al ritmo del viento y ojos verdes lo observaban con curiosidad. Dios, esto sería más difícil de lo planeado.

Estúpido Rin y su estúpida torpeza.

―Hey, eres el chef de esta mañana. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? ―Esa voz era tan… No, debía concentrarse en la disculpa.

―Sí ―su voz sonaba tranquila a pesar de la tormenta dentro de él―. Vine a traerte esto ―ofreció el almuerzo al castaño que lo miró confundido.

―¿Esto?

―Es el almuerzo ―el chico más alto lo tomó con una expresión apenada―; es una disculpa por lo que pasó hoy.

El bombero se llevó una mano al cuello y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas; Haruka sintió su cara arder por recordar al chico cubierto de comida.

―Oh, realmente no era necesario. Fue un accidente, es todo ―Tachibana rió suavemente―. Pero agradezco muchísimo que hayas venido hasta aquí a disculparte y a traerme comida. Muchas gracias por ello, Nanase―kun.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. El chico que lo había cautivado con su voz aquella tarde en el programa de radio y había arruinado su hora de comida hace rato, sabía su nombre. Su mente quedó totalmente en blanco.

Makoto volvió a reír al mirar la expresión confusa de Haru. Con tan sólo unos segundos, pareció adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

―Rin me llamó hace algunos minutos para avisarme que vendrías. Él me habla mucho de ti, ya sabes ―no, no sabía―. De hecho, hoy nos iba a presentar; es por eso que fui a comer con él. Como sea, lo importante es que por fin puedo conocer a uno de los mejores amigos de Rin. Soy Makoto Tachibana, amigo de Rin y compañero de piso.

―Haruka Nanase ―fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio algunos segundos. El ruido de la ciudad fue silenciado por un estruendo bastante fuerte. Un rayo se escuchó a lo lejos y eso hizo reaccionar a Makoto.

―Va a empezar a llover en cualquier momento ―miró al cielo y una idea cruzó su mente―. Tengo algo de tiempo libre, ¿qué tal si vamos dentro y conversamos un poco? Al menos hasta estar seguros que no lloverá. Claro, si estás de acuerdo ―otro rayo de escuchó y a Haru realmente no le importaba mojarse, pero no podía negarse a esos ojos verdes. Se lo debía, después de todo.

Asintió y cuando ambos dieron un paso hacia el interior, una voz bastante alegre se dejó oír por toda la estación, asustando a algunos bomberos.

―¡Makoto! ¿Sabes dónde está mi llave inglesa?

Oh. No.

Ojos claros y cabello de color rosado venían a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

El destino era bastante cruel con Haruka Nanase. Reconocería esa voz hasta en sus más crueles pesadillas; esa voz de la que se suponía se libró cuando la escuela secundaria terminó. Dios, debía tratarse de una cruel broma.

Kisumi Shigino.

―¡Mako…! Hey, ¿no es ese Haru-chan?

Y la Tormenta Rosa llegó a la ciudad. Haruka no resistiría mucho.

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento muchísimo la demora, pero tuve algunos problemas familiares y hasta ahora pude ponerme a escribir. En fin, prometo no tardar mucho para la siguiente actualización. No olviden seguirme en [Tumblr](http://yoanaspiegel.tumblr.com) y [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Yoana_Spiegel), en este último estoy muy activa y podran enterarse de las novedades de esta historia. Saludos.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** High☆Speed!, Free! y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kōji Ōji, Kyoto Animation y de todos los demás que posean los derechos. Fanfic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.


End file.
